Jimmy Fallon
Jimmy Fallon (born September 19, 1974) is an American actor and comedian. He was a castmember on SNL from 1998 to 2004, who was hired along with Chris Parnell and Horatio Sanz as featured players, who were all groomed for stardom. Jimmy was paired up with either Chris or Horatio in alot of sketches, including barfly brothers Kip and Wayne Bloder (Jimmy & Chris) and the Jarret's Room sketches (Jimmy and Horatio). Side Note: Chris did make 2 appearances on Jarret's Room, as well. Other notable characters include Sully, one of the Boston teens, Joey Mack, the obnoxious radio DJ of the radio station Z105, and Nick Burns, the sarcastic, nerdy, tech support representative who talks with a lisp and makes fun of office workers for knowing little about how to fix computers. Impressions of Barry Gibb, Carson Daly, Pat O'Brien, Jerry Seinfeld, Marilyn Manson, and many others also contributed to this versatile performer's high popularity. He also did impressions of SNL alums Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Gilbert Gottfried, and Dennis Miller. Fallon also became notable for his song parodies he sung on the guitar beside Colin Quinn on Weekend Update. These were done in a much similar fashion to Adam Sandler's crazy songs he did beside Kevin Nealon on Weekend Update in the early 90's. When Quinn left in 2000, and Jimmy and Tina Fey took his place, Jimmy continued to to his songs. His songs were normally about holidays, though they were occasinally about other subjects or events, such as Star Wars on one occasion and Spring Break on another. Jimmy also became notable for frequently breaking character, alongside fellow castmember Horatio Sanz. Jimmy left SNL after the May/15/2004 episode to pursue further career options, which eventually included movies with Queen Latifah (Taxi) and Drew Barrymore (Fever Pitch). Jimmy hosted Late Night with Jimmy Fallon for 5 years and has hosted the 62nd Emmy awards. He now is the host of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Family Guy/SNL Crossovers Jimmy was portrayed in the Family Guy episode "Don't Make Me Over" in 2005 as the host of SNL, with Family Guy's Griffin family as musical guests. Jimmy slept with Meg Griffin, the Griffin daughter and the star of her family band. Jimmy then said to Meg: "Just being with you makes me feel so a...Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!", revealing that his and Meg's lovemaking was the show's cold opening. Peter Griffin (Meg's father, and the eponymous "Family Guy") then proceeded to punch Jimmy for laughing during sketches. The episode ended with Peter revealing that the whole episode of Family Guy was all an incredibly long SNL sketch, with Counting Crows as Musical Guests. Fallon also did a live-action appearance in the Family Guy episode "We Love You, Conrad", in which he mentioned Brian in his monologue. The episode also featured live action clips of other late night hosts, including Jay Leno; it was produced during the short period in which Leno's original Tonight Show was running alongside Fallon's Late Night, after Conan O'Brien had left Late Night but before his Tonight Show tenure began. Impressions/Characters Impressions *Adam Sandler *Alan Dershowitz *Barry Gibb *Bill Bradley *Billy Bob Thornton *Bill Cosby *Bobby Rondinelli *Buddy Holly *Carson Daly *Carson Kressley *Chris Rock *Colin Hay *Dave Matthews *David Bowie *David LaChappelle *Dennis Miller *Enrique Iglesias *Ewan McGregor *French Stewart *George Gaynes *Gilbert Gottfried *Harry Connick, Jr. *Harry Styles *Hilary Swank *Howard Stern *Jack White *Jamie Oliver *Jared Fogel *Jared Kushner *Jason Alexander *Jeff Zucker *Jerry Seinfeld *Jesse Camp *Jimmy Stewart *Joe DiMaggio *John Lennon *John Mayer *Justin Bieber *Justin Timberlake *Keanu Reeves *Kevin Pollak *Larry King *Marilyn Manson *Michael Stipe *Mick Jagger *Neil Tennant *Nick Lachey *Nicolas Cage *Osama bin Laden *Pat Caddell *Pat O'Brien *Ralph Nader *Regis Philbin *Richard Simmons *Rick Lazio *Robin Williams *Russell Brand *Ryan Seacrest *Steve Van Zandt *Steven Cojocaru *Steven Seagal *Steven Tyler *Sting *Todd Newton *Tom Cruise *Tom Green *Van Morrison *Wesley Clark *Woody Harrelson *Lulz man Characters *Clerk for Jeffrey's clothing *Dave *Jarret *Joey Mack *Kip Bloater *The Leather Man *Nick Burns *Pat "Sully" Sullivan *Patrick Fitzwilliam *Randy Goldman *Rodney "The Zipper" Calzoun *Senor Guadalupe Ramirez *Wade SNL Career *1998-1999: Featured Player *1999-2004: Repertory Player *2000-2004: Weekend Update Anchor *April 9, 2005: Guest Appearance (Weekend Update, Barry Gibb) *December 17, 2011: Host *March 3, 2012: Cameo *December 15, 2012: Cameo *December 21, 2013: Host *October 8, 2016: Cameo (Weekend Update) *April 15, 2017: Host Category:Guests Category:Season 37 Hosts Category:Cast Members who Hosted Category:Season 24 Cast Category:Season 25 Cast Category:Season 26 Cast Category:Season 27 Cast Category:Season 28 Cast Category:Season 29 Cast Category:Weekend Update Anchors Category:Cast Members and Hosts Who Have Been Impersonated Category:American voice actors Category:Season 39 Hosts Category:Season 42 Hosts Category:Featured Cast Members Category:Repertory Cast Members Category:American film actors